Fast Flicks
by Aphina
Summary: A Fast flick through the events of Season Four altered and the effects it has on various chars. There are quite a few changes for the team. Good and Bad.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Chapter One

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do._

Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden

"We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Marisol Delko and Horatio Caine." The priest's voice pierced the silence of the near empty church. Standing on the left side of the alter I let my gaze shift slowly to the rest of the family in the pews next to me. Calleigh Duquesne winked at me before letting her eyes rest on the couple at the front. A small cooing noise erupted from somewhere near Alexx, grinned at her full hands before letting my own eyes linger on the restless image of Tim Speedle. I watched as she pulled at his ties and collar clambering for air against the heat that was encasing the church. He looked good in a suit. A small smile crossed my lips as his gorgeous chocolate eyes fell on mine. He shifted uncomfortably before paying attention to the priest at the front. I zoned back in to hear the priest's final words.

"You may kiss the bride."

The sun was beating down on me, the heat hitting me in waves as we stepped out of the church and into the fresh essence of the day.

"I am never going to used to this heat." I told Tim, taking off my black suit jacket, and stuffing it into my bag. I looked up in time to see him slip his tie into the pocket of his suit jacket and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, revealing a small expanse of his finely sculptured chest. Tim caught me staring and broke into a playful smile, his mouth going to my ear. His hot moist breath caused me to repress a shiver of pleasure.

"If you can't repress your urges, maybe we should get of here and attend to them." He murmured nuzzling my neck. I pulled away shooting him a mock glare and punching him in the arm.

"My wild urges?" I snorted. "What about you in the Trace Lab the other day? You think I don't remember you pleading, begging me to take an early lunch so that…"

"We could work on a case." He interrupted, as Horatio drifted past with Marisol on his arm in the direction of Alexx. I shook my head.

"He isn't going to care you know." I scowled at Tim. He shrugged.

"I just don't want him thinking we skive off work all the time to have sex." Tim countered watching people as they walked along the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes.

"We're hard working professionals, he knows that. Besides it's not like anyone's caught us making out in the Trace Lab, at work we're colleagues, at home we're…well more than that." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"I know that." He said watching Delko approach us with a writhing bundle of clothes.

"I think Ollie wants to say hi to his godfather." Delko said handing the wriggling creature to Tim who took him gladly. Horatio had asked Tim to be the godfather to his new born child last month. After five minutes of attempting to change Horatio's mind, Tim finally gave up and accepted the privilege.

"Would you mind looking after him for a few minutes for photographs?"

"Sure." Tim spoke quietly, his dark eyes fastened on Oliver who was making a desperate bid to grab one of his curly dark locks. Tim dodged the tiny hands and held Ollie up high.

"Nice try little guy but I'm a little too fast for you." He said as Horatio's watery blue eyes blinked back at him.

"He looks a lot like his Dad doesn't he?" I said smiling at Oliver over Tim's shoulder. The child was only two months old and he was starting to shape into his old man. Tim nodded putting Oliver over his shoulder and jiggling him a little. I watched as Marisol and Eric stood together as the photographer caught their picture. My eyes focused on something in the distance. A car parked there unmoving, light reflected off one of its windows and into my eyes, blinding me temporally. Ignoring the growing feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach, I moved towards Calleigh and Alexx as they broke away from Ryan and Horatio. Alexx was frowning.

"I can't believe they were testing me." Alexx said shaking her head as she stepped away with Calleigh. Instantly I knew what she was talking about, Ryan had pulled the same trick on me a few weeks ago. There was pressure on the lab to uncover the mole. Ryan was apparently Horatio's choice of warrior. He'd pretty much crossed me off the list of potential suspects when he told me that the infection in his eye wasn't clearing up and there was a very real possibility that he could go blind. As it turns out that was just a ruse to see if I was the mole. I'd proved myself able to keep the false secret hence proving my own innocence, which was god to know. I did know what Alexx meant though, it hurt to think that someone you trusted thought that maybe they couldn't trust you, at the same time I'd already taken into account it was a matter of procedure. Ryan was in a difficult position which wasn't being made any better by the secrets that were getting leaked. There was a distinct feeling of mistrust though in the lab. People kept the details of their cases and even their personal lives close to their chests. Only our immediate circle knew about me and Tim for sure, the rest was just gossip.

I turned my head to keep an eye on Tim; he has Oliver in his arms, watching his face as he showed Oliver some flowers made a burst of warmth run though me. He'd be a great father one day.

"Thinking about having anymore?" I found myself next to Marisol. I blushed a little at her words.

"Maybe one day." I said thoughtfully. "Congratulations with the wedding, you look really beautiful."

Marisol grinned at my words, bowing her head and fiddling with her corsage.

"You know, I seriously don't know what I would of done without you all these past months Eva." Marisol said looking at Horatio as him and Eric posed for shot.

"These past months have been hard on all of us but we've all come out fine." I assured her, my eyes were on her face. Something was wrong, I could tell in the way she was looking at the ground.

"We've still got a ways to go though." she said looking into the distance. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The business with the Mala Noche is bothering you isn't it?" I asked her as soon as it dawned on me.

"Horatio's put police protection on both me and Oliver, but I'm worried about him." She confessed.

"If anyone can handle this, it's Horatio; he's got the whole team watching his back." I tried to reassure her. Marisol's eyes met mine.

"But whose got yours?" she asked quietly. I searched her face knowingly.

"The team takes care of each other. It's a family." I replied softly. She nodded folding her arms over her chest.

"I just don't want to see any one get hurt." She confessed sadly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And you won't." I told her. Little did I know how accurate those words really were.

Speedle

"So when you going to ask Eva?" Delko's voice pierced the happy bubble that I'd been wrapped in with Oliver. My eyes still on Oliver I responded with confusion to Delko's question.

"Ask Eva what?" I said suspiciously, glancing at him. He reached out for Oliver, I gratefully handed him over, and little did Uncle Delko know that Oliver had just left a nice little present for him to clean up in the nappy. I chuckled to myself for a second.

"You know "pop the question"." He said not looking at me. I felt my mouth go dry.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I snapped, a well of panic built in my chest.

"You've been dating about the same amount of time it took to make this little guy." Delko said bouncing Ollie a little. I felt my arms cross over my chest defensive.

"I don't even think Eva wants to get married." I told him frowning.

"How do you know if you haven't asked her?" Delko shot back. Good question.

"Hey get your own relationship." I growled. Delko laughed, and then caught a whiff from the smell that was coming from Oliver's nappy. He held Oliver up sniffing at him.

"Man that's as worse than decomp." Delko complained. I smirked in his direction. "Time to take you to you mother"

I watched as Delko moved over to the direction of Eva. My eyes fell on her deep in conversation with Marisol.

Did she want to get married? Should I approach her about it or not. Shaking my head I cursed Delko for putting these thoughts in motion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Chapter Two

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for._

Alanis Morissette – Head Over Feet

The glasses on my forehead slipped down onto my nose causing me to wince as I kept my eyes focused solely on the research in front of me. My dark green silk robe was wrapped tightly around me as I flicked through the pages thoughtfully. I only read with glasses when my eyes got tired. Underneath my robe I was matching black pyjamas. Tonight was one of my working nights.

Sipping the tea from my cup was interrupted by the insistent ring of my cell phone. I sighed picking up the paper and the cell phone at the same time.

"Hello?" I said picking up my pen and jotting down part of the connection I'd spotted previously.

"Eva? It's me Tim." I jerked my eyes from the paper surprised as there was a gently rapping on the door, the back door. I stood up and walked slowly towards it, with a grin on my face.

"I thought you were busy tonight." I teased him, still speaking into the phone.

"And I was…" I could almost see his smile. "Come to the back garden, I want to show you something." I put down the phone and unlocked the back door. He was standing there looking glorious in a black suit, buttoned down to the top of his chest. A smile crossed my own lips.

"Tim?" I quizzed. He raised a finger to his lips.

"Close your eyes." He spoke quietly. I obeyed without argument. He took my hands and led me down the garden path. I felt the cool wind lick at my robe, I welcomed it.

"Do you trust me?" Tim's voice soothed any qualms I may have had about walking around in the garden in the dark.

"Yes." I answered honestly. Tim stopped and moved away from me. Suddenly I felt totally alone.

"Open your eyes." His soft voice made my heart move. I opened my eyes. It was bathed totally in candles, all giving it a warm glow. I let my gaze fall to Tim who was kneeling on the ground in front of me. His eyes were intent on my face.

"Surprised?" he asked quietly. I wrapped my arms around myself, my mind from reeling.

"It's beautiful." I said as I nodded. Tim looked down taking something out of his pocket. I found my mouth drop open, as he took out a small, delicate black box that looked a hell of a look like a ring box.

"Eva Black would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I was suddenly speechless; I had no idea what to say. My mouth was just staring at him open in surprise,

"Eva?" Tim's voice was cautious. I tried to speak. Nothing escaped my throat. Tim's smile deflated into a grim flat line, before he looked down.

"Yes." I said hoarsely. Tim was on his feet suddenly. Before I knew it the ring had been slipped on my finger and he had lifted me off my feet and was planting tiny kisses all over my face.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." He told me between kisses. Our lips met suddenly, a small eruption of fire passed between us. He kissed my bottom lip biting it gently. I groaned, moving against him. He lay me down on the grass with care. The cool feel of it on my skin caused me to shiver. Tim's hands slowly moved down from caressing my face to gently running them over my breasts.

"Tim, we in the garden." I said as his mouth smothered mine. Pulling away he met my eyes full on.

"So?" The mischievous glint in my eyes told me that we weren't going to be moving out of the garden in the next few minutes.

"I had a feeling that this might happen so I brought this." He held up a bottle of expensive champagne with a large grin.

"And this…" he pulled from nowhere a blanket draping it over himself, as he bent down and kissed my lips again. I moved against him feeling his smooth skin as I slipped my hands under his white shirt.

His mouth moved to my ear kissing my hair gently. I could feel his hot breath on me. As his lips fastened on my throat, I realized that the last few minutes had truly been heaven. I wished with all my heart for more of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Shootout

Chapter Three

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

Bring me to Life - Evanescence

"Suspect's moving towards Coconut Grove, we're in pursuit. Requesting back up. Repeat requesting back up." Delko screamed into the radio, as the Hummer lurched forward. Both hands on the wheel he manipulated the Hummer into swerving around the other cars on the freeway. I clung to my seat against the speed that was forcing me backwards. Adrenaline ran through me as we took a slip road and raced around a corner, forcing me to grasp my seat. The wind raked at my face and hair as Eric put his foot down. The car in front of us was ever out of sight for more than a few seconds. The man in front of us was Roberto Carlos. He was a high ranking member of the Mala Noche; he was also a murderer and a barefaced liar. After finding his DNA under the victim's fingernails, his finger prints on the murder weapon, and a piece of his weirdly patterned shirt in her mouth. There really was no doubt he was the killer. Unfortunately on arrival at his condo, he decided to take off hence the high speed chase that was now in progress. Unfortunately Roberto wasn't alone.

The sound of gun fire echoed through the already escalating noise of Miami as we followed closely behind the SUV. Instinctively I ducked, getting my own gun out of the holster. I moved up, checking the clip of my gun, and feeling pissed off.

"Mind if I return fire?" I asked Delko as I rammed the clip back into my gun and clicked the safety off.

"Just don't get hit." He warned me. I nodded as he began to accelerate again. I leaned out of the window of the Hummer attempting to take careful aim on the tires as we moved. The wind out here was ferocious due to the speed were moving, I was so glad I tied my hair back. The Hummer bumped, throwing my arms up for a second, knocking me off my aim, and making my heart race. Taking a deep breath, to ground myself, I pointed the gun at the right back tire of the SUV. I pulled the trigger and moved back into the car.

"You got the tire." Delko informed me as I slid back into the seat and looked ahead. He was right the SUV was skidding around the road. It began to slow to halt.

"You ready for this?" I asked glancing at Delko serious. In the background I could hear the sirens some where. They wouldn't get here in time. The original patrol car had fallen back a few miles ago. We weren't wearing vests but we were prepared. It was three on two, but hell were we prepared. Delko slammed his foot on the brake, driving it to an sharp stop. The SUV was also stopping. I opened the Hummer door slightly, catching Delko's nod as he did the same. I flung my door open, standing behind it and aiming my gun at the now still SUV, the doors were opening.

"Put your guns down! I repeat put your weapons down!" I heard my voice shout. A rain of gunfire answered my words. Some hitting the door of the Hummer. I let out a yelp as I felt a burning sensation flare up in my left leg. I bit down on my lip as my brain tried to rush ahead. I had to take these guys down, worry about the bullet later. I leaned out the window, seeing a head pop up, a gun following. I didn't even think. I pulled the trigger as I saw the man take aim. His head snapped back as my bullet struck home. At the same time I saw the man who'd been in the back of the SUV fall under Delko's fire. Next to me I heard Delko yelling something I couldn't hear over the second rain of gun fire.

I saw it far too late. The gun was already trained on me before I could raise my own weapon. I found myself frozen as Roberto's finger tightened on the trigger. In his eyes I saw victory. In mine he probably saw terror. Before I realized what was happening Roberto was on the ground writhing in pain. For a second I was momentarily surprised. I found myself staring at his body as he howled. I watched as Eric holstered his weapon and stepped out from behind the care. I moved to follow but an unnerving pain in my ankle reminded me of the injury. I frowned puzzled. It didn't feel painful enough for it to be what I imaged a gunshot wound felt like. Yet I was aware that something had caused it. I stopped, closing the Hummer door I leaned against it, my eyes going to my left leg.

I heard a car approaching, before it had even stopped I had my gun out, covering Eric.

"Eva?" I breathed a visible sign of relief as Horatio climbed out of the other Hummer. Several squad cars ground to a halt behind the Hummers. I returned to my original position against the Hummer.

"What's wrong with your foot?" he asked putting away his own gun and moving towards me.

"I'm not sure." I admitted openly.

"Here, let me take a look." He crouched in front of me as I held me leg out towards him. An ambulance pulled up nearby as Eric escorted Roberto towards it; I felt his eyes on me. I met his gaze, as he spat on the floor. Horatio stood up, my boot in his hand, I couldn't see behind his sunglasses but I did see the curve of his smile

"You were lucky." He told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The padding in your boot saved you from worse damage. The bullet grazed your leg, it was pretty close." I let out a sigh of relief; he leaned over showing me the very apparent graze in my boot.

"Your best going to the ambulance and getting it checked out. I'll be around if you need me." I nodded in response and hobbled in the direction of the ambulance.

After enduring the steely gaze of Roberto Carlos and being subjected to what I can only describe to be death threats murmured in Spanish, I eventually dragged myself into the locker room, drained and needing a new pair of shoes. Good thing I kept my sneakers in my locker for when I was going home. Crawling into the Trace Lab I propped myself at my work station, organising the evidence envelopes in front of me in priority order.

"I heard you and Delko were in a shootout with some of the Mala Noche." Tim's voice penetrated the silence that echoed inside my brain. I looked up briefly; his eyes were focusing on the text book in front of him. He didn't look up.

"Three against two, we took them all down." I told him opening a sealed evidence envelope and taking out the tissue from it. It was smeared with orange, it didn't take a genius to figure out it was foundation.

There was silence between us. I knew what was really bothering him, I also knew he didn't want to show his concern for me at work. It was the agreement we had.

Without looking up, I ran the foundation through the database to figure out the brand.

"I'm ok." I said softly, answering the question that I knew was on his mind.

"The bullet grazed the bottom of my leg; my boot took most of the damage." I told him, glancing up at his prone figure. He was leaning over the desk on both hands. I knew that he had stopped reading.

"Good thing Delko had your back too." He said, still staring at the desk. Surprised but agreeable I replied simply replied.

"I know."

I felt his eyes on me. I rose my head to meet his gaze.

"Just be more careful next time." He said looking narrowing his eyes and looking down.

"I promise." I told him, taking the print out from the print and scanning it. He knew it came with the job, the death threats, the shootings, and the danger. That's why he was asking me to be more careful than for me to quit. He knew it would have been stupid to even attempt to say something like that to me, because we were too alike when it came to our jobs. They meant more to us than most things.

The door to the Trace Lab opened and I raised my eyes to find Paula the receptionist's eyes on me.

"Eva, there's someone here to see you."

The minute I stepped into the private room at the edge of reception I felt my heart jump in my throat before reacting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Lucas Marriott as he stood in front of me, in his expensive suit, his stormy eyes on my face. Lucas was physically big, over six feet. His greying hair, unfortunately looked good on him, his skin was tanned from one too many sun beds.

"Hello Eva, it's been along time." He spoke in a low voice taking a step towards me and stretching his hand out to shake mine. I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him hoarsely. My glare not wavering.

"I like a woman who cuts to the chase." I could see where his son got his obnoxiousness from. He took something from his pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of me. Disbelief filled me as I realized that it was a brown bulky envelope.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked grinding my teeth in order to stop myself reacting to the arrogance of this man.

"Eighteen Thousand up front, another thirty afterwards." He said crossing his own arms over his broad chest. I felt my temper rise to a dangerous point.

"What for?" I asked in a soft voice. I could feel myself ready to explode.

"For dropping the charges against my son." He said as a matter of fact. I shook my head, clenching my jaw tightly.

"After what your son did to me?" I started incredulously.

"Do you know what he did to me, Mr Marriott. Your son tried to rape me, he set up a fake crime scene, luring me there and then attacked me. He was going to keep me as he put it "his dirty little whore"." I retorted, my fists clenched as Marriott began to shake his head in disbelief. I snapped.

"If you don't believe me Mr Marriott then look at the evidence against your son. His blood and saliva on the floor in the room he attacked me, his fingerprints on the stash of heroin in the bottom of the wardrobe, his skin under my fingernails. For God's sake, the video tape of him trying to…to…violate me." I was yelling now, but I couldn't force myself to stop.

"Your son, destroyed part of my life, I've lived in fear for the last few months waiting for him to come after me again. I swear to you if he ever gets within seeing distance of me I am going to put a bullet in the pervert's brain." I rounded out the room and threw open the door leading to reception. I turned in the doorway, glancing at Lucas Marriott for the last time.

"And Mr Marriott?" I said exhaling. "I'll see you in court."

"So you're not stepping down from the trial?" Tim asked me from the position he'd take up next to me and my microscope. He was leaning over looking into it. I shook my head.

"No Way! Marriot deserves everything he gets." I told him. Tim pulled away from the microscope.

"Its polyester, kind of thing you see on sports jackets." He confirmed. His eyes meeting mine, he reached under the table squeezing my hand.

"I'll be there you know, at the trial." He told me. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe Baby

Chapter Four

_Pretty baby,_

_Don't you leave me,_

_I have been saving smiles for you._

Pretty Baby – Vanessa Carlton.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tim asked as I stepped out of the bathroom, still relishing the feel of the cold water I'd just splashed on my face. I put my hand on my forehead checking my temperature.

"Yea I guess I ate something bad last night." I told him rubbing my stomach.

"Take a Rennie, or drink milk. It might settle your stomach." I nodded in thanks and then moved to the kitchen to drink some milk.

"I can call work for you if you're that ill." Tim said slipping his shoes on. I opened the fridge taking a swig of milk. Abbey was at day care with Madison, the two got on really well.

I closed the fridge and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"No I'm ok; it's wearing off a little now." I told Tim with a shaky smile. The whole of me felt a little unstable. I decided to suck it up. Now wasn't the time to be losing it. Marriott's case was in the next few days and I knew if I stayed at home alone I knew it would get to me.

Tim picked up the keys as I moved towards the front door.

"If it gets worse go straight home." He told me. "Take the car and I'll get a lift back with Calleigh or Delko." I nodded in response opening the front door and revelling in the blast of fresh air. I'd feel better when I got to work I kept telling myself.

The dead body in front of me was like any other dead body I'd seen. It wasn't particularly grotesque, nothing horrible had happened to it. It was in prime condition; sure a raw smell was coming from it but nothing that I hadn't experienced before. All dead bodies had it a little one in a while. Apparently that was enough to make me want to throw up. I fought back nausea as I moved around Alexx and out of the door, hand over my mouth. My stomach churned. I was trying to make it to the bathroom; I only reached the bin outside of the morgue double doors. I clenched either sides of the bin as my stomach heaved. I pressed it to my face. I felt hands raking through my hair pulling it back, and holding it back for me. The next few minutes the only thing that could be heard down the corridor was the sound of me throwing up. Eventually when my stomach stopped wrenching. I took an intake of breath. The inside of my mouth tasted of everything I had just thrown up. I lifted my head up to see Alexx leave and return with a bottle of water.

"Here you go honey." She said, her face etched with concern, as I took the bottle from her gratefully.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant honey?" she asked me as I took another swig of the bottle I nearly choked. Yet as I did everything had begun to click into place. The nauseous feeling I'd been having the last few days wasn't anxiety over the impending court case, I was guessing.

"I thought it was anxiety over the trial." I confessed. Alexx wrapped her arm around me.

"It's best to take a test to be sure." Alexx told me, I nodded, feeling a little numb over the whole thing wrapping my arms around myself. She was right of course.

"Come on honey let's get this over and done with." Alexx said as we both cumbered to our feet, she guided me out of the building by the arm gently. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do.

"It's blue." I told Alexx exiting the stall. A feeling of insecurity hit me. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Tim was going to run a mile when he found out. I took a deep breath attempting to ground myself. There was no way I was getting rid of it. Yet there were so many things to consider. Abbey was a good kid but she was a handful on her own, with two of them…

Rubbing my eyes I leaned over the sink splashing cold water on my face again. Alexx rubbed my back.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me. I could tell she was anxious.

"I guess I'll be giving this back." I told her pulling at the engagement ring on my finger. Alexx frowned at me questioningly.

"He's not going to want to know me if he finds out I'm pregnant, he scares easy, he'll run a mile." I said pulling at the ring harder, it just wouldn't come off.

"I think he gave you that ring for a reason sugar. He'll stick with you through thick and thin. You know that. Timmy running away isn't the problem is it?" she spoke honestly and blunt. I swallowed hard and turned to her.

"Your right. I just don't want to end up being together because we have a child, and all this stuff with the trial and the Mala Noche, it's not a great time to be having a baby." I told her fiddling with the ring. Alexx smiled at me sympathetically.

"I don't think it'll be like that at all. I think Timmy will be happy your having his baby and the Mala Noche threat…we're just going to have to live with it, by the time that little guy comes out it'll all be over." I felt reassured by her words if anyone knew Tim it was Alexx, and besides I'd have to see how he felt tonight when I told him. Sensing I was somewhat assured by her words she leant forward taking my hand in hers and looking at the sparking gem in the engagement ring.

"Now honey, tell me some more about this ring."

Tim was sitting across from me in the living room; his notes were spread out on the table in front of us, as he read through them.

"Tim, I need to talk to you." I started uneasily twisting the engagement ring on my finger. He frowned putting down the paper and turning his attention to me.

"Are you thinking about throwing the trail?" he asked me leaning forward suspicious, I felt my own eyes widen and my face turning into a frown as I erupted, I was on my feet in seconds.

"Seriously you think I'd throw that case after what the bastard did to me?" I snarled at him.

"You've been acting strange for the past few weeks I just thought that's what you were thinking about doing. It's alright to be scared but you have to go through with it. This guy tried to rape you." Tim was also on his feet, his voice rational and calm. Our eyes met as they did something passed between us.

"Tim, I'm pregnant." His mouth moved but nothing came out. I felt myself recoiling. He wasn't happy, Alexx was wrong…He was suddenly in front of my, his arms going around me pulling me close, his nose rubbed mine.

"When did you find out?" he asked in awe. His eyes were eon my stomach, looking for any sign of difference.

"You won't be able to see it yet." I told him affectionately. "I found out today, I hurled during an autopsy. Alexx made me take a test, she's the only person that knows." I confessed.

"How are doing?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"At first I was a little overwhelmed, but now…" I gave him a tired smile. Tim dropped to his knees in front of me. His face level with his belly.

"You were worrying how I was going to react?" he asked putting his hands gently on either side of my hips. I looked down at him, running my hands through his thick dark hair.

"A little." I admitted. He kissed my stomach before pressing his ear against it.

"Hello in there!" he said with a grin across his face. "It's your Daddy; I can't wait for you to meet the rest of your family."

I grinned, dropping to my knees in front of him. I pressed my forehead against his.

"Your going to make a wonderful Dad, Timmy."


	5. Chapter 5: Going To Court

Chapter Five

_Take it easy_

_She's just a woman_

_Never Again_

_Been there before but not like this_

_Seen it before _

_But not like this._

_Never before have I seen it this bad._

Never Again - Nickleback

Speedle

The courtroom was full, jam packed with people, the atmosphere stifling. I took a deep breath gripping Eva's hand tightly as we took a step forward. I squinted as a flash bulb went off to my left. The media was all over this. A CSI nearly raped by a politician's son was big news. We stepped over the threshold and into the actual room, heads turning in our general direction. Looking ahead I could see the vibrant red hair of Horatio beckoning me forward, next to him Eric Delko, stood up waving me over to the seats behind the bench. I turned to Eva as we stepped forward. I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her over the last remaining steps forward to the bench. The judge and jury were already seated. As we took another step forward the door beside the judge opened. I felt Eva's grip on my hand tighten. I raised my head to see Blake Marriott clad in chains and an orange jumpsuit enter the court room. A knot of unease filled me, I turned to Eva. Her eyes were on Marriott as he was pulled into the court room, fresh bruises littered the side of his face. I felt a smug smile curve across my lips. The bastard deserved it.

I paused in front of the bench as Horatio moved over to reveal some spaces in the seat. He patted them indicating for us to take our seats. I stepped forward pulling Eva with me. She slid into the seat easily. Her hand going unconsciously to her stomach. She was thinking of our baby. I was already running through the list of names in my head. Over the last few days I'd read a stream of baby books in attempt to be prepared for what lay ahead with Eva's pregnancy.

The doors behind us closed with a loud shudder, at the same time Blake Marriott looked up, his gaze wandering all over the crowd. I gave Eva's hand a small squeeze. Court had just begun.

The evidence was clear, I'd heard the jury's audible gasps as the video of Blake and Eva was shown to them. My eyes found Marriott; his eyes were on the screen the whole time, his lips curling into a sneer. He was enjoying it.

When it was Marriott's turn to take the stand I felt myself feel physically sick at the sound of his words. His defence.

"Rape fantasy. She wanted me to do it. It was her fantasy, she told me no matter how much she struggled it was part of the game. We even decided to film it for kicks." He pointed at the screen.

"Everything on that screen is fake. She set it up I guess she knew that her colleagues would be looking for her and that's when she lashed out at me." The excuse sounded lame to my ears I hoped it was the same for the jury.

I felt Eva's whole body clench, her grip on my hand tightened, her nails digging in. I knew further down the row that Eric and Horatio were biting back their own anger. Rage was rattling its way through me. I had to stay calm, no matter what lies he told, he would not get to me, I had to stay strong for her.

"Next the defence brings Calleigh Duquesne to the stand." I watched with vague interest as Calleigh recited her version of events.

"In you opinion could Miss Black of orchestrated a crime scene without you being aware of it." Calleigh's head was already shaking.

"She could not of, all the evidence points to Blake Marriott you honour, from his blood on the floor of the room he attacked her in to the video footage we saw today. Miss Black was also in the company of other members of the Crime Lab all day." Calleigh told the court room.

"Isn't that strange Miss Duquesne, how the whole Crime Lab seems to be able to vouch for the movements of Miss Black?" The defence lawyer asked pointedly.

"Considering she works there your honour I don't." Calleigh said with a bright smile. After a few more questions the defence thanked Calleigh and asked her to leave the stand. It was the jury's decision now.

"How are you doing?" Horatio asked Eva. My hand was still glued to hers, I was not letting go of her, not even for two seconds.

"I can not believe he's claiming that that was consensual." She said shaking her head. Her voice was tight, yet she was restraining her temper.

"The evidence is against him Eva; you've got nothing to worry about." Horatio told her. Eva took a deep breath to ground herself.

"I've got to run the bathroom; I'll catch you in a minute." Delko said, patting my shoulder. I nodded, my gaze going to the people around us. I was on the alert for anything that could happen. I could tell Horatio was too. Eva's hand went to her stomach as she rubbed it slowly, her gaze going to the growing crowd.

"I take it a congratulations are in order?" Horatio's voice interrupted my scan of the courtroom corridor. His sunglasses were in his hands as he toyed with the leg. His eyes were now pointedly on Eva's hand. I froze for a second. Was he talking about the ring or the baby?

"All in good time." I heard myself reply wearily. Horatio smiled, slipping his sunglasses.

"I taught you well Speed." He grinned. I bowed my head with a small smile.

"You did." I replied, the rest of my answer was swallowed by the sound of us being called back into the court room.

Delko slipped back into the room just in the nick of time. Seated I felt a familiar shiver run through me. This was it. If Marriott didn't get a jail sentence, he wasn't going to survive the week as a free man. I knew that wasn't just my speculation. I know Delko had been itching to get at him since the first time the bastard had laid a hand on Eva.

"Mr Foreman, have you come to a decision yet?" The judge asked the jury. For a brief second my eyes strayed to Marriott, and the smugness of him. I wanted to hurt him; I'd never wanted to hurt someone so badly. All the pain of searching for her frantically engrossed me. From the moment she'd disappeared I'd known it was him. All the fears, all the nightmares she had was because of this man, the one person who had caused the mess we'd been though was smiling like he had a free pass. I felt my fist clench, as the familiar feeling of helplessness filled me. All the time in my brain the words "The evidence tells the story." was echoing through my head. The jury couldn't deny what was right in their faces. I bitterly hoped that the jury would make the right decision today.

The foreman was on his feet, his eyes on the judge. I took an intake of breath; I could feel Eva shaking next to me. She wanted this so badly. She'd been disappointed before by the justice system.

"Yes your honour, a decision has been made." The foreman only had eyes for the judge.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Marriott was on his feet in seconds. His hands in front of him, the grin on his face, I hoped to God he was convicted. I had never been a religious man, but if God granted me this one wish I would believe truly I would, I would get married in a church, I would christen our first child, I would do anything so that this bastard got imprisonment.

"We find the defendant Blake Marriot…" the foreman hesitated. The whole court room hung on his words, waiting for him to finish.

"Guilty." Suddenly I don't know how it happened; we were all on our feet. Eva's arms were wrapped around my neck; I inhaled the deep jasmine scent of her, feeling her relax in my arms.

"We did it." I told her, burying my face in her hair, I pulled away gently realising that she was crying. The whole courtroom was in chaos. I felt Horatio patting my back with a huge grin on his face. Delko had moved around him, his arms were around Eva, the smile on her face was brilliant. She looked amazed. I'd never been so glad to see a trial over before.

An animalistic screech cut through the court room, forcing everyone's attention in its direction. That's when I saw it. Marriott was two feet away from us, in front of him several bailiffs were attempting to restrain him. I saw the blind fury in his eyes, as he lunged screaming at the bench.

"I'll get you bitch, your fucking mine. I'll fucking kill you." Eva pushed past Delko who had moved in front of her to defend her from Marriott's attack.

"You really think so? With your odds I think you'll be dead long before I will." She spat back. Marriott moved towards her again, I saw the bailiff's arm slip at the sudden force exerted. Before I even realised it, my fist was pulsating with pain, and Marriott was falling backwards stunned, blood erupting from his nose.

"You fucking deserved that." I shouted, trying to shake the pain from my hand. In a moment I watched as Marriott was set upon by a vast amount of people in uniforms.

I turned to see Calleigh approaching from the rear of the court house.

"Nice punch." She remarked with a small smile. "I don't think I've ever seen someone who deserved it more." She moved to Eva as Delko moved aside to let her pass.

"Congratulations, you did it Eva, I'm so proud of you." Calleigh's words were honest and I could tell they really touched Eva.

"I need to ring Alexx, tell her and Ryan the good news." Calleigh said excusing herself from the court room. I grabbed Eva's hand and started to guide her out of the court room, following Horatio's red hair, Delko trailing behind Eva. I think she knew that it was an orchestrated manoeuvre to make sure their was nothing nasty waiting outside for her, but she didn't say anything, she let us take care of her for a few minutes while she settled into the news that she was finally free from the hold that Marriott had once held on her.

As we erupted out into the sun I took the sunglasses from my pocket and slipped them over my eyes, as a series of flash's lit the area, a bunch of reporters thrusting microphones in our direction begging for a comment. By the time we reached the Hummer and climbed into it, I found that Eva was now weeping tears of joy, repeating the words.

"It's finally over."


	6. Chapter 6 :Unknown Engagment Party

Chapter Six

_When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day,_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll land your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night._

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_Crash and Burn_

_You're not alone._

Crash and Burn – Savage Garden

Speedle

The crime scene was a hot one, we were in the second month of Eva's pregnancy and this morning I had been subject to the first of what I assumed to be many mood swings to come. Unfortunately I couldn't even escape her at work, as the first case of the day happened to be a Mala Noche gun fight with patrol in a residential district. It was all hands on deck. So far I'd managed to keep out of her way, but I knew I couldn't spend all day avoiding her. It wasn't logical. Instead I decided to give her some space.

Focusing on my work for the moment I bent over placing a small marker indicating I'd found another bullet for Calleigh to analyse.

A shrill wolf whistle cut through the air as I straightened, I twisted to see a young woman with shoulder length blond hair in the crowd behind the yellow crime scene tape. She beckoned me over with a finger.

Like hell was I going to fall for that, I felt myself sneer. Shaking my head I picked up the camera in order to photograph the position of the bullet.

"You look really hot with a gun." I heard her voice go through me, causing me to cringe. I sighed and moved to face her; she was snapping gum for Christ's Sake.

"Really?" I said, distracted by the camera.

"Yea really." I glanced up to see her wink. I took a step towards her, her face lit up and she leant forward showing so much cleavage I was curious to why she was actually bothering to wear a shirt.

"You see that woman over there?" I asked her pointing at Eva as she crouched on the floor with a swab, examining something. The girl followed the direction of my hand.

"Yea." More gum snapping followed.

"That's my pregnant fiancée." I told her changing the film in the camera.

"I'd do my best not to piss her off at the minute considering she has a gun and last time I checked." I gave her a once over.

"You aren't wearing any body armour, so I think maybe its best you take a walk and let me get on with my job." I told her snapping the back of the camera back into place. I took three steps back into the crime scene without looking back. Man I really loved working off that tension.

Eva

Everyone in the room's gaze was on me as I stood up next to Tim, a champagne glass of orange juice in my hand. This was our engagement party, it had been organised by Alexx a few weeks ago after she discovered that I was indeed pregnant. Yet the only problem was that everyone in the room didn't actually know that I was pregnant, or engaged, they thought it was a celebration of the fact that Blake Marriott was finally behind bars. Alexx was the only one that didn't look surprised by the fact we were both standing, well her and Horatio. Tim's arm was around my waist now. I could tell he was nervous.

"Erm, we have some good news we want to share with you all." I began. All eyes were on me, and I was feeling a little freaked out by the attention. Especially the silence.

"We're getting married." I confessed, there was an abrupt cheer from seats around the table before Tim cleared his throat also adding the next bit of good news.

"And we're pregnant." I found myself engulfed in Eric's arms as he swept me up in a brotherly gesture.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a massive playful grin on his face as he tousled my hair. His eyes were shining. I was glad to see someone so happy for me.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise." I told him. He grabbed Tim's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"You're in for a world of getting up at all hours of the night and nappies man. Good Luck!" he said wistfully to Tim, who rolled his eyes in response.

"It's easier than living with you man." He retorted.

Horatio's whole face had curved into a smile.

"That's great news." Horatio said softly as he reached forward hugging me.

"Although I was expecting one but not the other." He said humorously as we pulled away.

"You know me; never go into anything half hearted." I laughed with him, Horatio moved with me reaching for Tim.

"Well done Speed. I'm proud of you." Horatio said shaking Tim's hand firmly. I knew how much it meant to Tim hearing that from Horatio, he was kind of a father figure in Tim's life.

"I'm so happy for y'all!" Calleigh said throwing her arms around me.

"You're going to be a great mother Eva." Ryan was on the other side of Calleigh shaking Speed's hand.

"That's great news." I heard him saying. I thought this might be a good time to tell Calleigh something I'd been meaning to ask her.

"Cal, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour. The wedding won't be until after the baby's born, but I was wondering if you' do it, I'd really appreciate it." I told her fiddling with my hands. Calleigh's beaming face was my answer.

"I'd be honoured to… I mean are you sure?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe I was asking her. I nodded.

"As sure as anything." I confirmed. Calleigh smiled contently.

"Wow I'm completely shocked." She said moving to Tim and kissing his cheek, she went back to the table in a small daze. Alexx took my hands with a mother's warmth, kissing my cheek.

"How you doing honey?" she asked me. She looked at me pointedly; I knew this meant she wanted me to be honest.

"Still some morning sickness, some mood swings, relatively uneventful." I answered genuinely. She nodded in response.

"You ever need me you know where I am right?" she said openly. I felt myself react to her genuine openness,

"I know." I said simply. I watched as she moved onto Tim, the light in his eyes as she told him how happy she was, and how he was going to make a great dad, made me realise how strong the bond between the two was. I was glad to be accepted by her. I looked around the room at the people rallied around us and realised how glad I was to be part of this family.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kicking

Chapter Seven

_And I'm going to love you_

_Like nobody loves you,_

_And I'll gain your trust making memories of us._

Memories of Us – Keith Urban

The minute he stepped through the door I was on him.

"Hey." He dropped all the papers that he had in his hands as I pushed myself against him, my lips bruising his. I enjoyed the feel of his body begin to react for a second, before he tried to take a step back, his back now pressed against the door. He pulled away for air for a brief second.

"Not that I'm not thankful for this kind of greeting when I get home, but why the rush?" he managed to get the question out before our lips met again. My hands were already on his belt buckle working it off. He tipped his head back and moaned as I fell to my knees in front of him and tugged both his pants and his underwear down.

"I need you now!" I told him. My body had been in heat for the past hour, if we didn't have sex soon, I was sure that I was going to go psychotic. My mouth went to his already hard cock, I listened to his breathing deepen as I began to lick the head.

"Oh God Eva." He gasped. He pulled away for a second. I stared up at him disappointed, until I saw that he was pulling his shirt over his head. He stared at me for a second, his dark eyes clouded with need. He pulled me to my feet, and stepped out of his pants.

"You need it now?" He murmured into my ear, proceeding to kiss gently down my neck.. It sent shivers down my spine. My body flushed with red heat.

"You need it right now?" he teased. I pushed myself against him as he rubbed his cock against me through the black pants I was wearing.

"Yes!" In seconds I was in his arms and being carried to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and began satisfying the needs of a five month pregnant woman.

"And then the octopus said…" I began reading from the book in front of me. I kissed the top of Abbey's head urging her to say the next line. She was cuddled up to my stomach my arm around her.

"No fish are allowed in here." She said in a gruff voice that was meant to be the octopus's. I smiled putting the book down for a second as I felt something shift in my stomach. I put my hand against it, feeling it happen again.

"Abbey, put you hand here." I said patting the spot where the baby was kicking. Abbey put her hand my belly and yelped as the baby kicked again.

"What's it doing?" she asked curious.

"It's kicking." I told her. "You used to kick all the time when you were a baby."

"Mommy, when the baby comes will you and Speed love it more than me?" her eyes were glistening with the tears of a five year old. I frowned pulling her close to me. Her arms went around my neck, her small face rubbing mine.

"Of course not honey, we'll love you both the same." I told her, smoothing her curls.

"I love you mommy." Abbey said, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too honey."

"Hey, did you say something to Abbey when you guys were at the park?" I asked Tim later on in the evening while I was changing for bed, into an oversized t-shirt of Tim's. I let the shirt fall over my head. I took a deep breath inhaling the mixed scent of freshness and him. I pulled it over my head, twisting my head in his direction as he spoke.

"She was a little worried about the arrival of the baby. I told her the baby isn't going to have anyone when it comes into the world. She seemed quite adamant that the baby would have her to look after it." He chuckled for a second. "She's going to be a great big sister."

Smiling I felt weariness over take me as I tilted my head down, the bump was sticking out predominantly. I put my hands on either side of it, trying to decide in which way I could climb into bed and look vaguely attractive at the same time. Pregnancy was playing hell with my hormones.

"She said before you went out that she thought we wouldn't love her anymore, I told her she was being silly." I told him; removing my hands from my swollen stomach I sighed and decided to stretch a little. I reached my arms upward.

"You look really beautiful you know." His voice surprised me with its nearness. I turned to find him kneeling on the bed behind me.

"With this stomach?" I shook my head. "The only way forward now is bigger."

Tim grinned, a mischievous look on his face.

"Your still attractive to me." He said his hands on either side of the shirt now. He slid it up slowly causing a wave of anticipation to run down my spine. His mouth went to my belly kissing it gently.

"What do you think baby, isn't mommy the most beautiful woman in the world?" he put his ear to my stomach pretending to be listening. The baby kicked.

"Whoa!" He pulled his face back staring at my stomach in surprise.

"Did it just…" he trailed off. I felt a smile cross my face at the look of awe he was wearing. It felt amazing to have someone who was actually there with me through the pregnancy, instead of bailing out in the first few minutes of discovering it. I'd almost forgot I had Tim supporting me at some points.

"It kicked." I confirmed. I touched his hand and gently moved it to the spot where the baby had been kicking.

Tim jumped, his eyes going to me excited.

"It did it again!" he exclaimed, putting his hands back on my stomach. My back was beginning to ache a little.

"Can I just… sit down?" I said, easing myself onto the bed as he scooted out of the way.

Swinging my legs onto the bed I found Tim's eyes still on me concerned.

"What's up?" I asked him, tilting the pillows up so I could lean against them.

"So this is normal?" he asked uncertain.

"Pretty much." I replied. Tim dropped down next to me relieved. I turned on my side to face him.

"Erm I have to talk to you actually." I said feeling a flutter of anxiety raise in me.

"About?" he said preoccupied with the attention he was giving my stomach.

"A nursery. I mean, I was thinking about turning the office into it, but then I decided, well we both need our space at some point, and to work. So… what do you think we should do?" I asked. I pretty much had the answer but I was wondering what his thoughts were on it.

"What about the spare bedroom?" he asked looking up at me. Tim had moved some of his stuff into the spare bedroom after his apartment got broken into; it was just easier while repairs were being done, but that had been over a month ago and well his stuff was still here.

"I'll move all my stuff out of it, you know properly into the house. I mean if you're ok with it. I'd like to properly move in with you, and you know have my stuff scattered around the house with yours. I'd throw some stuff away. We can keep the office, but maybe share it. What do you think?" he asked, his eyes back on my stomach, he looked like he was deciding something.

"I think the baby's gone to sleep for the night." He told me moving his gaze up to me, whilst patting my stomach.

"I like your idea." I said softly. "I have no qualms about you living with me. Abbey's pretty much your daughter."

"There's something I wanted to talk about actually. It's Abbey." I frowned at his words waiting for the worst. Tim catching my look simply shook his head and smiled.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, Eva I want to adopt her."


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye My Lover

Chapter Eight

_Did I disappoint you?_

_Or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty?_

_And let the judge's frown. _

Goodbye my Lover – James Blunt

"Are you sure you want to some with me?" Eric asked as he opened the door of the Hummer in the driver's side. I opened my own, climbing in and slamming it behind me. I put my hands on my swollen stomach after fastening my seat belt.

"Of course I am. This is my first time I've been outside the lab in the last few months. I'm surprised I still recognized the Hummer." I snapped. Being eight months pregnant really sucked. I'd been banned from attending crime scenes that were more eventful than someone accidentally borrowing a pencil and not returning it. I'd been couped up in the Trace Lab studying evidence in my reduced work hours. OK I admit I was a little grouchy today. Eric pulled out into the street.

"Soon I'll be too fat to fit into the Hummer." I moaned playfully at Eric, who snorted in return.

"You should of thought about that before you let Speedle knock you up." He laughed. I mock glared at him.

"So crazy Gloria…" I began changing the subject. Eric's eyes hardened.

"Yea, she broke Marisol's car window and stole her purse. That's what I'm returning." He said holding it up for me to see.

"You should be more selective of who you date." I told him. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on crazy hunting lady…What were you thinking?" I snorted.

"She was hot!" Eric retorted pulling the Hummer to a stop.

"That'll teach you to have sex on the first date." Eric laughed at the statement and pushed open the car door.

"I'm more selective now." He said pointedly. I knew the issues he'd had with Boa Vista and the added stalker were in his mind. I did the same and climbed out of the car, closing the door firmly behind me. I took a deep breath of fresh air before moving towards the boulevard, Eric drew up next to me, carrying Mari's purse in his hands.

"She thought me and Marisol were married." I let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously?" Eric's boyish smile spread across his face as he nodded in reply.

"There's Mari now." I followed Eric's gaze to see Marisol manoeuvring Oliver in his push chair towards us.

"Hey Mari, here's your purse." Eric said reaching out he handed her the purse.

"How are you guys doing? Wow Eva you're glowing, pregnancy really suits you." Marisol said looking me over with a wide smile on her face. My hands went to my stomach.

"I'm looking forward to getting rid of the extra weight." I told her. My eyes went to Oliver in his pushchair, his mouth wrapped around a dummy. You've grown big since I last saw you." I told him with a smile. Ollie's bright blue eyes were on me as his smile grew from behind the shape of his dummy. I turned my head to say something to Eric; his eyes were on the hotel behind us. I followed his gaze.

"Eric?" A loud crack echoed through the air, Eric was clutching his arm suddenly. I twisted towards Oliver and Marisol, moving towards them as Marisol stepped in front of the push chair. A second crack forced me to lunge forward grabbing Oliver out of the push chair. He was wailing now, tears running down his little face. I saw Marisol falling; a red stain began to spread on the front of her snow colored dress. Eric moved quickly beside her, shouting into the radio for back up while clutching his sister's fallen body. A third shot echoed, I ducked shielding Oliver instructively as pain stabbed into the back of my shoulder. I let out a small cry as the impact knocked me forward. I hit the ground my arms still wrapped around Oliver, unable to shield my stomach. Tears fell as Oliver's screams got louder and I felt a sudden twinge of pain in my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly curling up, as between my legs began to grow wet. I lay there for a second, panic overwhelming me, holding Oliver close I felt the blackness begin to take over me, in the end I gave up fighting.

Speedle

_Because I saw the end before we'd begun_

_Yes I saw you were blind and I knew I'd won_

_I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night_

_It maybe over but it wont stop there_

_I am here for you if you only care_

I was sitting in the room with Eva when it happened, the life support machine next to begin to bleep frantically. I raised my head from my clasped hands frozen staring at it in horror.

_You touched my heart_

_You touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind but that I knew and my heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell, and I've been addicted to you._

"Eva!" My voice was shaking as I stood up, the door behind me slammed open an army of doctors entering the room pushing past me in order to get to the bed. I found myself standing apart form all the noise and their group. I couldn't move I just stood there staring at her peaceful face. A memory crossed my mind, the one of her this morning lying next to me sleeping. How did we get to this?

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend, _

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

"She's crashing; we need to stabilize her now." The doctors were by her side warming up the shock pads. The sight of them was enough to jolt me from the paralysis I had been in.

"Eva! Eva! Don't do this please!" Physical pain wrenched through my heart as I reached out for her hand. A nurse was in front of me holding me back.

"Sir you can't stay in here." She said firmly. I tried to push past her.

"Eva!" The nurse refused to move so did I.

"Sir I need you out now." With her hand on my back, she opened the door forcing me through it and into the corridor. For one stunned second I stood outside the door staring at it in confusion, trying to discover what was happening. She couldn't die. Not now, not after delivering our daughter. I began to feel myself shaking as I slumped backwards, hands over my face against the wall, desperation running through me.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake, _

_You can break my spirit, it's my dreams you take_

_And as you move on remember me_

_Remember us and I'll we used to be_

Eva had come out of surgery less than thirty minutes ago. They'd preformed surgery to dig the bullet out of her shoulder, and a c-section. She'd given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was a beautiful tiny thing, but the main thing is she was healthy. The only thing I wanted to do was share this with Eva, to show her what we had made. I felt myself slide down the wall, trying to hold back all the feelings that were running through me. I felt ashamed I couldn't even bring myself to look at my daughter right now; I couldn't bear to think about her. Eva's smile haunted my mind as I thought of her reaction our daughter in my head.

_I've seen you cry_

_I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spent a life time with you_

"Timmy?" I felt the hands being pulled from my face. I blinked back the rising tears in my eyes. Alexx was crouched in front of me, her eyes searching my face. I ran my hand through my hair shaking. I felt myself trying to distance myself from the pain I was feeling. I was going to pull myself together.

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you I swear that's true _

_I cannot live without you._

"Eva's just crashed." I told her quietly, I stood up, straightening out. I took a deep breath, and folded my arms. My heart was breaking every minute I spent in this damned hospital.

"I need to go. They'll need all hands on deck." Alexx's eyes were on me full of fire. She grabbed my arm as I turned to walk down the corridor.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend, _

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

"Timmy you can't. There is a woman in there that loves you and needs you. There's a little girl down the hall who has no one." She snapped. I waited for the usual numbness to creep into my body, there was nothing. Nothing but the pain inside me.

I felt my dams break, as tears began to slide down my face.

"It's not fair." I choked. "I worked so hard for this, we've been through so much, and she can't leave me alone now. It's not fair." My voice was betraying me and I knew it.

Suddenly I was in Alexx's arms sobbing my heart out into her shoulder.

"I can't do this on my own." I clutched her tightly. My breath evading me as the tears poured out into the fabric of her shirt.

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow,_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow baby._

My head shot up my eyes going to the door of Eva's room as it opened. One of the doctor's stepped out, my face grey and ashen, he looked exhausted and troubled. I felt the breath leave me. The world span as I put my hand out against the wall to steady myself. For a second I couldn't breath. I felt myself choke.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend, _

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

"Mr Speedle?" I closed my eyes blocking him out, but nodding to his words. I felt fresh tears pinpricking in my eyes.

"She's going to live."


	9. Chapter 9 : What If's

Chapter Nine

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds just seem to heal_

_The pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase._

My Immortal - Evanescence

Speedle

The coffin stood in front of me, a big black beacon of the anger and the grief I was feeling. The service was long and almost intolerable. I knew that we were all struggling to get through it. To the right of me I saw Eric's face solemn and tense. His thoughts as clear as mine. He wanted revenge. Later on today there would be a raid on all key members of the Mala Noche. They were going to hell. I tilted my head up to the sky feeling the first drops of rain falling on my face. I heard a sob escape the woman next to me. I only had eyes for that coffin. She began to sniffle; I could feel her desperately try to hold back. I let my hand touch hers gently before encasing it in my own. I couldn't believe that there were nearly two deaths to mourn. Eva squeezed my hand gently in return. Her right arm was in a sling, she was physiotherapy two maybe three times a week until the wound healed completely, it had damaged some of the muscles in her neck, as a result she couldn't move her head in either direction without being inflicted with pain.

Marisol was one of her closest friends. She must be devastated, and all I could think about was the fact that it wasn't her, that Eva wasn't in that coffin, that Eva didn't die. Eva was still here, mothering both her children.

Suddenly the funeral was over and people were leaving as the rain poured from the sky fixing the mood for those of us left to mourn.

To my left I saw Horatio, his eyes, his expression masked by his sun glasses, I found myself moving towards him involuntary. I knew there were no words I could think to say that could display all my feelings to him, but somehow I found he always knew.

I stuck my hand out; as he took it I was surprised at first to find his grip weak, he took a deep breath before tightening his grip. Or a moment I knew I'd seen a glimpse of weakness in Horatio Caine.

"I'm sorry." I told him, the memories of all the feelings I'd felt at the hospital when I saw Eva crash sprung into my head. Horatio was taking this a lot better than I would of, in my head I knew he hadn't even begun to grieve, instead he was planning justice. Horatio nodded, a grim smile passing over his lips. His head moved to Eva who stood next to Delko, in deep conversation.

"Rather me than you." He said softly, and I knew he meant those words. I swallowed hard crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to show him anymore.

"So what's the plan of action?" I asked curious, my eyes on the soft grass beneath my shoes.

"You… Speed…Your going to go home and spend sometime with Eva and your girls." His voice was stern. I felt my eyes narrow a strong urge running through me.

"I can help; maybe nail the bastards that did this." I argued. Horatio shook his head.

"Let me and Eric handle this, your family needs you." Horatio spoke even quieter than before. I chose not to argue, some part of my logic was overrode by the knowledge of him being right. Eva couldn't look after the kids by herself due to the injury in her shoulder.

"If you need anything, Horatio call me…call us." I returned. Horatio nodded.

"I'll do that Speed." Turning away I saw Eva step towards me wearing the same expression I knew I was.

"Eric wants us to keep an eye on Oliver while they work the case." I could feel her frustration; she hated the idea of being useless as much as I did. We walked in silence for a few minutes in silence; our heads bowed working over our own separate puzzles.

"I guess we can only wait until they call us." Eva said finally. She was pissed because her injury wouldn't let her work. I was glad she got off with some muscle damage as opposed to her being killed.

I held the car door open for Eva waiting for her to climb in before closing it behind her.

Climbing into my own seat, I sat simply for a second my hands resting lightly on the steering wheel. I knew Eva's eyes were on me but I couldn't shake the feeling of dread I was experiencing. It was like watching what could have been. I rubbed my face with my hands feeling the emotions rise up in me.

"I just need a minute." I murmured to her. I needed to tell myself that that wasn't her funeral that she wasn't dead. She was not in that coffin. I felt Eva wrap her free arm around my head and cradle it into her shoulder, whilst attempting to avoid the sling. I wrapped my hands around her waist, leaning my head against hers instead.

"I was so scared." I confessed. "I kept thinking it was you in that coffin."

"I know." I opened my eyes and stared into hers. I let my lips brush hers gently.

"I couldn't do this without you." I told her honestly. She drew me into a slow kiss; I became intoxicated by the feel of her lips on mine, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin underneath my fingertips. She was real and she was here with me.


	10. Chapter 10: A Not So Happy Ending

Chapter Ten

_I have lost my illusions_

_I have drowned in your words_

_I have left my confusion to a cynical world. _

_I am throwing myself at things I don't understand._

So Beautiful – Darren Hayes

Lily's tiny face scrunched up as she yawned as I held her. Well my left arm was holding, with the sling still on my right I could only really hold the feeding bottle I was about to feed her with. She was beautiful; she had her Daddy's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I told her, moving the bottle towards her mouth, she began to suckle it.

"Wow, you were hungry weren't you baby." I cooed at her. I couldn't believe that me and Tim had made this tiny creature. I couldn't believe I nearly didn't end up meeting her at all. I took the bottle from Lily for a second wiping around her mouth a little with the bib. In my mind I knew I was lucky. I felt guilt twinge at the edge of my consciousness. Mari was dead, living a husband and son to fend for themselves. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. A small cry interrupted my overwhelming emotions. I looked down at Lily, nestled in the cook of my arm and smiled, moving the bottle towards her.

I had been lucky, when the bullet had hit me I'd fallen forward, with Oliver in my arms I'd been unable to protect my stomach, hence falling onto it. By the time the ambulances got there the baby was pretty much ready to come out, unfortunately the stress of the situation caused complications, which resulted in me being rushed to surgery to order to stop me bleeding inside and to save our baby. After the operation Lily was put into an incubator for a while due to her premature status. I was apparently unstable, which is why I crashed, after a few rounds of the shock pads I was alive and they persisted to do as much as they could to stabilize me. While the doctors were stabilizing me, Horatio was in the other room watching his wife die.

After the funeral we'd decided to follow Horatio and Eric's instructions and stay here, at home with all the kids. Tim was teaching Abbey and a one year old Oliver how to bake cookies, while giving me some time with Lily and to contemplate a few things. It was now evening and as soon as the kids had finished with the cookies it was time for baths and bed. Taking the bottle from Lily I wiped her mouth again.

"My you're a mucky pup aren't you?" I said softly to Lily as she blinked up at me.

"Tim?" I called into the kitchen, with only having one arm in full use; carrying or even burping Lily was a problem. Tim appeared in the doorway flour in his hair and dough on his clothes. I tried to suppress a giggle and failed.

"Abbey." He muttered moving towards me he reached down and took the baby. I pushed myself to my feet. Tim lifted the baby up at eye level.

"I wonder if your going to as messy when you make cookies." He said to Lily before putting her over his shoulder and patting her back gently he ambled in the general direction of the kitchen to keep an eye on the other two. The doorbell went. Tim shot me a guarded look, his eyes searching mine. I moved into the bedroom unlocking the drawer next to my bed, I took out the gun. Moving slowly towards the front door while Tim ushered the kids into the kitchen. The Mala Noche had already tried to kill me once I was taking no chances. I peered through the glass at the vaguely familiar shape, the gun cocked in my left hand. Even though one of my arms was problematic, I was still a damned good shot. Yet I put the gun down on the table beside me, and opened the door.

Eric stood there his eyes dark and haunted. His eyes went to the table behind me and he nodded, picking up the gun, he closed the door behind him and out the safety catch back on. I returned to the bedroom slipping it into the drawer and locking it again. You can never be too careful with kids about. I heard Tim's footsteps as he entered the living room. A few words were exchanged before I walked in.

"Wow I'm surprised you managed to make something so beautiful, must get her looks from her mother." I heard Eric joke as I crossed the thresh hold. Tim snorted crossing his arms. I saw the baby in Eric's arms.

"She's so small." He said staring at the baby. Lily gurgled.

"How'd things go?" I asked Eric pointedly.

"That's what I came here to talk to you both about." Eric said grinning at the baby as yawned at him.

The sounds of laughter and chaos echoed from the kitchen. Tim moved back towards the door muttering the words.

"If I find dough on the ceiling…"

I let my eyes rest on Eric while he watched the baby. I sat down on the chair across from him.

"How are you doing?" I asked him quietly. He looked me; I could see it all in his eyes.

"Fine." He said simply, and then added.

"I can't believe she's gone." I wrapped my arms around myself nodding. Neither could I. Tim exited the kitchen with a squirming Oliver, around his face was covered in chocolate. His small blue eyes found Eric and reached for him, as he let out a noise that sounded a lot like "Errri" Abbey trailed closely behind covered in mass amounts of flour.

"I'm going to bath these two." Tim announced moving in the direction of the bathroom. I cringed wondering what state the kitchen was in.

"I'm guessing Abbey let Oliver eat the chocolate chips." I murmured to Eric. I returned my gaze to him.

"So…what happens now I asked?" Eric let out a sigh before replying.

"We're going to Brazil." I didn't think I'd heard him right.

"What?"

"Her killer just cut a deal with the FBI, their deporting him to Brazil." My head spun but suddenly there was also a moment of clarity.

"So we're going to brazil to do what?" I asked him carefully not entirely getting what the hell going to Brazil would really achieve.

"You're not going. Me and Horatio are." He told me. I found myself simply starring at him.

"So you're going to go over there and…" I trailed off piecing together the scraps of information I was getting.

"You're going to kill him." I said finally. Eric gave Lily his finger, I watched as she tried to grip it. Eric said nothing.

"I'd love to say that I don't understand, and your wrong, but I can't. This bastard tried to kill Eva and our baby too." Tim said from the open doorway. He was leaning in the doorway; I could hear the bath water running in the bathroom. Eric glanced up his eyes on Tim.

"So you agree?" Tim crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's just say I'm not totally opposed to the idea." Tim said quietly, turning his back on us and going towards the bathroom. Eric's eyes moved to me.

"If the justice system worked in this case I'd disagree, but the FBI have fucked us over. You lost your sister, Horatio, his wife and Oliver his mother, and their letting him go free." I shook my head resigned. I really could see no other way to deal with this.

"Your forgetting we also nearly lost another member of the family." his gaze went down to the baby in his arms, she was asleep, her little hands by her face."

"Members." He corrected. I smiled grimly and nodded.

"Could…Could Oliver stay with you for a while, when we're there?" he asked me cautiously. Oliver's crib was already here from where we were looking after him for a few days for Horatio.

"Sure just bring some more of his stuff over. Eric…" I started, fiddling with the engagement ring on my finger.

"Just don't take any risks, I can't… can't stand to see wither of you dead, and neither can Ollie." I told him.

Eric stood up, I followed suit, and he handed the baby back to me gently, in the crook of my good arm.

"I'll drop the stuff off tonight. I've got to get home and pack. We're leaving in the morning." He told me moving towards the front door.

"Be back in time for the wedding." I warned him. "The best man can't not be there."

Eric turned to me surprised.

"We talked about it last night you're the only person we'd want to have that position." I told him. Eric's boyish grin was back for a split second and then it was gone again.

"I'll see you later." He said softly. I looked down at Lily and then back in Eric's direction.

"Look after Horatio for me Eric." I said as Eric turned to walk out, Eric turned his head in my general direction.

"I've got his back."


End file.
